That Escalated Quickly
by yackerandkruegar
Summary: What starts off as an innocent snowball fight followed by Hot Cocoa, turns into something more. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Splat! Splat! Another snowball was fired towards a tall boy, with blonde hair and a heavy jacket on. He quickly moved out of the way, avoiding the snowball with about an inch of space, and laughing as it hit the car window. "Missed again, Nick!" Jeff taunted his best friend, who was also wearing a heavy jacket, and had dark hair, as he launched yet another snowball in his direction; This one hitting him right in the chest. "Thanks, Nick. Thanks a lot." He said with a laugh as he brushed off the front of his jacket and gathered some snow from Nick's previous snowballs on his car and formed it into another snowball. He drew his arm back and launched it at his friend, hitting him in the face, some flying into his mouth and causing him to laugh and then quickly brush the snow off his tongue.

"How nice of you." he coughed for a second and then brushed off the rest of his face. "You owe me hot cocoa now. That hurt. And it's cold." He said earning a bit of a laugh from Jeff, and another snowball to the chest. "Seriously? Ow!" He laughed again, and leaned down, gathering snow and throwing it at the blonde. He let out another laugh as Jeff leaned over in laughter. "What's so funny, Blondie?" He frowned and launched one more snowball at Jeff, which he, of course, dodged expertly. "How do you move so fast?" Nick laughed and pouted at his best friend, asking to know the secret to his swiftness.

"Let's see; Professionally trained in ballet, also trained in Karate and hip-hop, let's just say I can move. And apparently you can't." Jeff laughed and ran up onto his porch, hopping up onto the railing and sitting there for a second before speaking "Nick! Look at me! I'm a target! It's like you're blind." He sighed and chuckled. "Seriously!" He started laughing again which gave Nick a chance to gather up some snow and throw it at him. As this time he wasn't expecting it, it him in the side and knocked him off the porch and into the yard, landing his face in the snow. He got up with a laugh and shook his head, letting the snow fly off his face and from his hair and fall back to the ground. "Gee, thanks." He said, the sarcasm dripping off his tongue, even with his full smile and laugh still showing.

"No problem! It was my pleasure." Nick replied, grinning over at Jeff, earning him a glare from the blonde. "No need to stare through to my soul, bro." He laughed slightly and quickly walked up onto the porch. "Wanna go into your nice, warm house and have Cocoa now?"

* * *

Jeff and Nick sat on the blonde's couch, wrapped up in separate blankets, sipping off of steaming hot chocolate mugs. "So, why isn't your Mom home?" Nick questioned him, bringing the cup up to his mouth, and making a loud slurping noise.

"She went down to Virginia on a business trip, for the rest of the week." Jeff made the same obnoxious slurping noise and didn't notice Nick shifting a bit uncomfortably underneath his blanket. A million thoughts were running through his head at that moment. None of them were particularly savory.

"The whole week?" Nick questioned, his facial expression a bit uncomfortable, as he sat up a bit straighter.

"Uh... Yeah. She'll be gone until Sunday. Back just in time for Christmas. Are you okay, Nick?" Jeff asked his friend, concern covering his face. "You seem a bit..." He stopped to think, not sure what word to describe the unusual behavior with. "Odd? I'm not sure. But this isn't really... Normal for you. Oh, did you get Mono again?"

"What? No, no. I didn't get Mono. I just..." Nick paused, looking at the cup in his hands for a second before looking back up at Jeff "It's nothing. So, do you know what you wanna do now?" Nick sighed and quickly changed the subject. He knew_ exactly_ what _he_ wanted to do, but he knew that Jeff certainly didn't feel the same. Jeff noticed Nick shifting uncomfortably, again, and he finally got an idea of what was going on with Nick. He also got an idea of what they should do.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Jeff grinned and set his hot chocolate on the table that set on his side of the couch. He reached forward, grabbing Nick's and setting it next to his discarded cup. Nick raised his eyebrow at him, just earning a smirk from Jeff. The blonde haired boy pushed the blanket off the edge of the couch and moved, positioning himself so he was straddled the other boy. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking out the condom his mother had insisted he always keep there. He pulled down his pants, letting his member spring out. He shook the packet, before tearing it open with his teeth and slipping the condom on.

"W-What are you doing, J-Jeff?" Nick asked, swallowing deeply. All Jeff replied with was a grin before he crashed his laps against the dark haired boys. Nick just layed underneath Jeff for a minute, Jeff not caring. He knew Nick would give into the urges eventually. And he was right, after 3 minutes of laying underneath Jeff, and trying not to feel anything, he started kissing him back. Jeff pulled away soon after, leaving an open mouthed, hungry Nick. He unbuttoned Nick's pants, pulling them down, Nick lifting his pelvis up so Jeff could slide them down his legs easier. Once his pants were down, Jeff moved off him long enough to allow him to flip over. He spat on two of his fingers, before sticking them into Nick's ass, sliding them in and out before taking them out completely.

He aligned his member with Nick's entrance and slowly slid in. He eventually earned up a steady pace and kept with it. "Jeff... Oh, Jeff... Jeff, faster! Go faster!" Nick bellowed out into the empty house, moaning right after. Jeff started thrusting into Nick faster. Jeff let out a moan as he came. He extracted himself from Nick and collapsed, squeezing himself in between the couch and Nick. "Fuck, man."

* * *

_**Alright. So, personally, I think this totally sucks. But I figured I'd let you guys judge that. Anywho, leave me a review and I'll love you forever.**_

_**-yackerandkruegar**_


End file.
